Fate's Maiden Part II
by 0118999881999119725.3
Summary: "Well that was dumb," I muttered as I sat in the misty realm again, holding the rope once more. "Maybe I should have just swapped boats." I mean, really! If I didn't know any better, I would've thought Tolkien did it on purpose. Okay, so even if Middle Earth was only about as big as New Zealand, did you see the map? It's from one side to the other! Damn Eagles... (Adult themes.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Fate's Maiden Part 2**_

**Chapter 1**

"Well that was dumb," I muttered as I sat in the misty realm again, holding the rope once more. "Maybe I should have just swapped boats and saved myself the trouble."  
I mean, _really_?  
If I didn't know any better, I would've thought Tolkien planned all this on purpose.  
But no, he was some kind of seer, so there went _that_ scapegoat. Okay, so even if Middle Earth was only about as big as New Zealand, did you see the map of Frodo's journey? It's from one side to the other! Damn Eagles... could've done it in twenty minutes. Not like, a year.

Boromir wouldn't have had to die, then either. He was a good guy, no matter his manners, who died doing the right thing. Stupid ring.  
And stupid Sean Bean, for being typecast as 'the character who dies' _again_. I could shake that man!

But not right now. Obviously. I had to get help.

I thought of Legolas, who appeared instantly before me. Wow, that was quick. He was looking at me strangely. "Mellon?"

"Hi."

"You're not at the boats. Where are you sleeping now? Are you lost?" he asked, concern etched into his perfect features.

"Uh, no. I got knocked out, and I'm on the back of an Uruk, with Merry and Pippin. I'd tell you where we're going, but I'd rather wait three days and show you the song."

The Mirkwood prince gave me a funny look. "Mellon, you are injured and speaking nonsense. Will you not try to wake up?"

I sighed and shook my head. It throbbed a little. "I can't wake myself up from here, and not with a head injury. Someone outside will have to do it for me. I wonder if my real body has one as well…" I mused, beginning to let go of the rope. Legolas grabbed my arm. "If the Uruk-hai believes you are dead, they will tear you to pieces and eat the meat off your bones! Stay here for now. We are going after them now."

Nodding, I imagined an armchair and an icepack and sat down, holding it to my head. "Go. I'll be fine, Greenleaf." He looked me in the eyes and vowed he and the other two would find me, and then he faded away. I focussed my thoughts on a movie screen to watch Merry, Pippin and my Middle Earth body, and waited.

Two nights I waited, while Pippin left clues for the Hunters Three. It was on the third day he was frightened enough to ask the Uruk-hai to help me and Merry (who was also unconscious). He thought what the Uruk drank was water. He was wrong. The procession stopped, and they poured the grog down Merry's throat first, who spluttered and coughed as he woke up, and then they rounded on me. I felt the long awaited tug on the rope around my ankle, and woke up immediately. Instead of spitting it out, I swallowed the vile drink (it was like vinegar!) and croaked, "Finally. Who the fuck hit me in the head?" Glaring at the Uruk behind in front of me, I snatched his grog away and finished it off, effectively waking myself up.

"A woman who can handle her drink! I like this one," the Uruk jeered.

"Merry!" I called, and the hobbit's unsteady gaze fell on me. "You need to stay awake, mate. Pippin – thank you."

I jabbed the Uruk that was carrying me over his shoulder. "Oi! Set me down, you! I can run." The lovely fellow threw me down and their leader stalked over to me and growled, "Who are you, woman, to give my men orders?"

Standing up slowly, I squared my shoulders and addressed him with a small measure of respect. "I am known as Troll Charmer, sir, and I know you wouldn't waste the energy carrying me when I can keep up." Really, I just wanted to keep active so I wouldn't go back to sleep again. My head still throbbed mildly. The Uruk narrowed his eyes and wrapped a thick hand around my throat. The hobbits gasped in fright, but I remained cool and collected when he pulled my face close to his. Inspecting me, he asked, "You do not fear us?"

I smirked. "You were not ordered to kill me?"

He snarled in response, "We were ordered to take you, along with the halflings."

Shrugging, my smirk grew. "Then I won't fear you."

The leader bared his teeth in a menacing smile. "Don't try anything, Troll Charmer, or we'll give you a reason to fear us." Turning on his heel, he stormed to the front of the procession again. I used that moment to stretch out my aching back and ribs, and then grabbed the hand of the Uruk who carried me, and ran alongside him when the procession resumed their quick pace. He gave me a dirty look and I beamed at him. "Just keeping myself accountable, mate. I'm not stupid." He nodded at me in dismissal and continued running.

"So, how the hell does Saruman know me?"

My new friend grunted and told me to shut up. He probably didn't know. I tried a different tactic. "What's it like being a new species? Do you feel special? Being only a few weeks old, I can imagine you're somewhat impressionable. Like infants."

He looked at me again, though this time he seemed confused. "You think Saruman's controlling us?" he rumbled.

I shrugged. "It's understandable. He created you, so I suppose he thinks he has the right to do that…" the Uruk was still listening, so I continued, "But part of you used to be an elf, before all the torture and general evilness got you, so I think that just cos you are what you are now, it doesn't mean you have to proceed to your doom. There's always a possibility to change your mind and be someone better." My new friend seemed to consider that, and I risked a quick glance back at the hobbits. They watched in silent awe as they observed me work my charm firsthand.

"How?" he asked.

"Mate, it's your attitude and your actions that define who you are. Not what anyone tells you to be? You got a name?"

"Uzu," he mumbled. I shook my head. "I'm giving you a new one." I took a few minutes to think and then finally said, "Eli is a strong, wise name. That's what I'll call you now."

The Uruk nodded, giving his permission, and I squeezed his hand lightly.

"Your grog's horrible, by the way. I don't know how you drink the stuff."

Eli smiled, just a little bit.

Night fell upon us, and the army of various abominations halted. Orcs began arguing with the Uruk-hai over food. They wanted fresh meat, and they looked to me and the hobbits, but the Uruk-hai were against it. Saruman wanted us 'unspoiled,' after all. Eli discreetly pulled us away from the growing tension. "I won't let them eat you, Troll Charmer." The hobbits looked scared and confused, and I surreptitiously cut their bonds while Eli continued to watch a fight break out between the two parties. I motioned for them to head towards Fangorn Forest and drew Eli's attention, "Thanks, Eli, that's sweet. But what will you eat?"

"Maggoty bread, probably," he grumbled. Remembering my hidden pocket of food, I pulled out my stash of Lembas, took a bite and handed the rest to him. "Try this. It's not maggoty, and it's supposed to fill you up easily."

He copied me and took one bite, chewing thoughtfully before he gave it back. "This is good food." Eli gestured to the Uruk-hai. "They've killed somebody and started eating him now. And your hobbit friends are being chased by a sneaky orc into the forest," he added quietly. I grabbed his arm and pulled him further from the group as Rohirrim began to show up and slaughter the Uruk-hai unawares. Eli tensed, but did not move to aid his peers, instead keeping a watchful eye out. "We've been spotted, Troll Charmer. Get behind me!" He shoved me to the ground, and I cried out in pain as a sharp rock embedded itself in my lower back. Meanwhile, Eli stumbled back, taking a spear through the belly that was meant for me. I stared up at him in shock. "Eli…"

The reformed Uruk smiled weakly. "I'm not sorry. My last moments were… good. Thank you." My friend fell down dead.

"I had a fucking shield, you silly cow of a thing!" I glared at him hopelessly.

Shaken, I got to my feet and faced the horsemen now galloping in my direction. I stood alone. Merry and Pippin had already fled into Fangorn Forest. All my friends were now gone. Thinking quickly, I pulled out my whip and cracked it loudly, startling the horses. "Listen up, you arrogant prats!" I yelled, gaining their attention. "I'm not an orc – or an Uruk – just an incredibly ugly woman, so settle the fuck down! And by the way, whoever tried to spear me and killed my new friend instead, _will_ be punched in the balls at a random time of my choosing!" I stepped forward and cracked my long whip again. The horsemen slowed, approaching me at a more careful pace. I nodded to Eomer when I finally picked him out. "Good work on the rest, though. You're a credit to your profession, Riders of Rohan."

"What is a woman doing, associating with Uruk-hai?" Eomer accused, gesturing to Eli on the ground as he dismounted, _sans_ spear, I observed. I was slowly being surrounded by very skilled horse-warriors, so I put my whip away. "Just the one, actually. And if you must know, I convinced him to try being good for a change. Much harder to charm than trolls, I'll have you know. I was kidnapped, along with two of my friends, by Uruks of Saruman, and we were on our way to Isengard. Ooh! That reminds me, I must show that song to Legolas later. Anyway, Eli came good, saved us from being eaten, and then took a spear for me."

Eomer stopped advancing when he was directly in front of me. "And what is your name?"

"Elise, Maiden of Fate. Pleased to meet you, Eomer Eomundson, Horsemaster of the Rohirrim." He looked at me warily and I rolled my eyes. "And no, I'm not a spy, I just happen to know a lot of stuff about everybody, which I figure is why Saruman wanted me, seeing as he's relaying information to Sauron via palantir. That's also how he's zombified your king, as a matter of interest. He's a fucking idiot, that wizard."

The Horsemaster removed his helmet and evaluated me with those piercing eyes he was known for. "You are a strange woman, Lady Elise."

I shrugged. "He tried to bring a mountain down on me and my friends, so no, I'm not a fan."

"Where are your friends now?"

I pointed to the forest. "Merry and Pippin got chased in there by a hungry orc. Treebeard will rescue them, though. And there are three more of my friends tracking us. You'll meet them in the morning, after you finish burning the carcasses." I looked at my friend sadly. "Poor Eli."

Eomer grimaced. "That was me."

I nodded. "Thought so. Please don't take this as a reflection of my opinion of you," I punched him squarely in the groin and braced his shoulder as he doubled over. The horsemen aimed their spears at me, but he waved them off. "That was a good hit," he wheezed out. I shook my head. "I'd stay off the horse awhile if I were you. Riding'll be a bitch." Forcing himself to stand up straight, the Horsemaster gave orders to his men, and they dismounted, beginning the task of piling up carcasses to be burned. He exhaled slowly and I grinned. "You're like a more arrogant, mortal version of my elf friend, Haldir." Eomer narrowed his eyes and I looked at him innocently. "You can take that as a compliment."

After a few more moments, he was alright to go and retrieve his spear from my friend. After he came back, I arranged the corpse in a manner fitting of a warrior who died nobly, with honour.

When the pyre was burning, Eomer was recovered enough to get back on his horse. I brushed myself off and began wandering away, but in a fast ninja-like move, he had me swept up in front of him on the saddle. "Come, Fate's Maiden. You ride with us." I smiled widely. I was riding with Eomer! Eee! Another serve of hotness!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" I knew that voice.

"Eomer, that's them!" I whispered. Nodding, he steered us around, and the Hunters Three were surrounded quickly by the Rohirrim, much as I was last night. When they all pointed their spears at my friends I leapt down from the horse and stomped over to the three. Jabbing a finger at Legolas, I accused, "You didn't wake me up, you conniving old man!"

He stared at me in shock, as did the other two.

"Elise! You are alright!" Gimli exclaimed, and I winked at him. "As are Merry and Pippin, you'll be relieved to know. They fled into Fangorn Forest while Eomer and his men slaughtered our enemies in the night. Stole your thunder, they did." Aragorn pulled me into an embrace so tight I thought I'd disintegrate from the force of it. "We shall not let you out of our sight again, Elise."

I coughed. "Need some air, mate." Strider released me quickly, though the worry lines in his face didn't disappear.

Eomer dismounted and entered our circle. I introduced them to each other and then added with a little scorn, "He nearly killed me last night, but Eli jumped in the way of the spear and saved my life."

"Eli?" Legolas asked in a puzzled tone.

Gimli sighed. "You charmed an Uruk this time?"

I nodded. "Funny how all my new evil friends keep getting killed within a day of meeting me."

"I believe I apologised for that several times already this morning," Eomer grumbled, shifting uncomfortably under my friends' glares. I smiled at him. "I know. I'm just being fickle."

"Why did they flee to Fangorn?" the elf asked, bringing us back on topic.

"I told them to. And they were being chased by a hungry orc. Shall we go fetch them?" I prompted lightly.

"Hold," the Horsemaster stopped us, and I looked at him expectantly.

"The lady has been injured," he addressed Aragorn. "Let us take her to Edoras. My sister may look after her there, and she can wait for you in safety."

I stared at the Horsemaster. "Aren't you all banished, though?"

Eomer nodded. "Yes, of course, but Eowyn can collect you from the gate. After that, we shall ride north. We should leave quickly. Your wound appears to be quite serious, girl."

I remembered the rock _still_ in my back after all this time and yelped in pain, frantically spinning in circles as I tried to look at it.

My spinning was halted by four sets of hands, and Aragorn, team medic, inspected the wound. "I can treat this," he declared, "but it must be now, or infection will set in."

"Ain't nobody got time for that! You've gotta go to Fangorn." I disagreed, and then began muttering out loud. "Geez! If Haldir hears about this, he'll be so pissed!" I caught the Ranger's eye. "I'll be fine, Strider. I just need to sleep."

The Ranger was shaking his head 'no,' but I pushed him away. "Don't baby me, it's not like Frodo's wound at Rivendell. Just go!" Finally, Strider nodded, knowing I wouldn't back down.

Gimli reached up to cup my face. "You're a troublesome young girl!" I kissed his nose. "See youse later. Say 'hi' to him for me!" I said, meaning Gandalf.

"You mean 'them,' lass," the dwarf corrected worriedly. I just smiled.

Eomer whistled sharply. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two war horses came forward, and he handed the reins to Aragorn. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Putting his helmet back on, he mounted his horse and added, "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." I was passed up to Eomer's arms, and we rode away.

"Wake me up when we get there," I told him, and after he nodded, I fell asleep immediately.

Once I was in the misty realm, I let go of the elven rope and floated into my own world. Thankfully, my parents were out of the room, so I could work undistractedly. My body was quite heavy to move, but I finally managed to roll it over in a semi-comfortable position. The back of my head had a small bump on it and when I lifted my hospital gown to look at my back, I was startled to find the same rock lodged there as well. "This is so messed up," I hissed, shaking my head. I took one of my hands and pressed the button to call for a nurse, laying the arm back down and opening up the back of the gown so the wound was obvious. A nurse came in within a couple of minutes with a confused look upon her face. She approached the bed and gasped when she saw the injury on my back. "How did that get there?" She left the room and came back with a surgeon, who looked just as stunned as she did. I held onto the bedrail as they wheeled me into another room and began the process of treating my back.

"I don't understand," the nurse said as she handed him the instruments he asked for. "There was nobody in the room, and no sign of change in her monitors, so how did she roll over and press the button for help?"

The surgeon shook his head. "Don't know. It's a mystery, that's for sure. Maybe when she finally wakes up, she'll be able to explain it all to us."

The nurse sighed, and they continued in relative silence.

I watched on as they removed the sharp rock and treated the beginnings of infection before finally stitching it up and wheeling me back to my room.

Now that my task was done, I allowed myself to float back to my dream realm and rest.

"Elise! Wake up, we are here!" Eomer was rubbing my arm gently when my eyes opened. We weren't on his horse anymore, but he carried me to the gates of Edoras in his arms. "You were deathly pale for a time, girl, but then the rock slid out of your back and the wound stitched itself up. Tell me, by what sorcery do you heal yourself?" I sighed in relief at hearing this news. The Horsemaster was staring at me intensely, and I tried to explain to him.

"I'm currently living in two worlds," I managed to whisper back. "When I dream here, I can visit my other body. I've just figured out how to alert healers in my world so they could tend my wounds for me."

"That does not make sense to me," he muttered, still eyeing me with suspicion. I tried again. "It's really a matter of peculiar happenstance. You see, I'm a human from another world, but something happened to me and my body was caught in a sleep, sending me to this world until I'm strong enough to wake up, but also, whatever happens in either of these two worlds affects my body in both of them. So I took advantage of the fact that my other body is being cared for constantly by healers, and got them to treat it professionally."

Eomer seemed to finally understand and he nodded. "The stitching is neat and clean. Your healers must be very skilled."

I agreed. "There are many excellent surgeons in my world, but some of the remedies here are unrivalled. You should have seen my face when I first got here, I barely had a patch of skin on me. I fell from the sky in a ball of fire."

"And yet you managed to survive. Your will is very strong, indeed," he praised in his ever-solemn tone. The Horsemaster put me down and I smiled. "Thanks, Eomer. I have to say before we part ways, I admire your badass horse riding skills. I always loved to ride as a child, but I never rode with anyone who'd mastered it like you have."

The blonde haired warrior gave me a rare smile. "It has been interesting meeting you, Lady Elise. I pray our paths may cross in the future. With less violence, hopefully."

I grinned. "They will. And thank you for your kindness, Lord Eomer. I shall watch out for your sister until you return to do so yourself."

He bowed and gave me one last curious glance before returning to the plains, and to his horsemen. I walked freely through the gates and up to the Golden Hall. "Halt! Who goes there?" The guard I recognised as Hama stood at the entrance, blocking my path.

"G'day, gentlemen. I am Fair Lady, or also known as Comforter. I have come at the time of your city's grief to assist Lady Eowyn in the preparation of her cousin's body for the burial rites of your people." Hama looked to my various weapons and held up his hands.

"Milady, I cannot allow you so armed in our halls-"

I stepped up into his personal space and used Eomer's tactic for intimidating his foe with the almighty intense glare. "It has also come to my attention that the Lady is in need of protection, since it seems her family are departing from her at incredible speed and her sole guardian is unavailable for the duty. Hama of the Rohirrim, you have too many tasks and cares of your own to guard her as carefully as I can. Your people and your royal lines are in no danger from me, I assure you."

Cowed, the man led me through to find Eowyn tending for her dead cousin. She looked up, startled, as I crossed the room and joined her in washing his wounds, tears running down her face.

"Your brother is well, Eowyn," I spoke in hushed tones. "He sent me here to await my friends while he rides north."

"Who are you?" she stepped back to gaze at me curiously.

"My name shall be revealed after my friends arrive. For now, I am your protector."

"I do not need protection," she hissed. I raised my eyebrows. "It is not physical protection I speak of, milady, for in that you are quite correct. Nonetheless, I shall remain by your side until you are free of a certain wily creature that disturbs your peace of mind."

She hesitated and then nodded toward Theodred. "He died last night. The king should know, but I am afraid to go to him. Will you join me?"

I bowed my head respectfully. "As you wish, Lady Eowyn."

The Lady took my hand and together we walked out to the throne of her uncle, Théoden. He looked about as dead as his son, as though his life was leeched away, but the difference was he continued to breath. She let go of my hand and I leaned back against a pillar, watching their exchange. Well, not so much an exchange as her trying to get his attention and failing. Kneeling before him, she took his dirty, gnarled hand and said, "My lord, your son… he is dead." He appeared to be mumbling incoherently, and she tried again. "My lord? Uncle?"

Slowly, his glazed eyes focussed blankly on her, but still he said not a word. "Will you not go to him? Will you do nothing?" she deadpanned. He did not respond. At last she gave up, tears welling in her eyes as she fled back to Theodred's room. I followed her, moving into the shadows and covering my face with my hood, so not to disturb her mourning.

It was not long after when Gríma made his appearance in the doorway, leering at her. "Oh, he must have died sometime in the night." He entered without invitation and moved to her side, not noticing me. "What a tragedy for the king, to lose his only son and heir. I understand," he sat down on the edge of the bed. "His passing is hard to accept. Especially now that your brother has deserted you." He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately drew back. "Leave me alone, snake!"

"Oh," he sneered, "but you are alone."

I stepped out of the shadows. "Yeah, that's your first mistake. Have some respect for the dead and get off his fucking bed!" The man stood and looked at me sharply. "Leave us, servant!" I pulled back my hood, permitting him a quick glimpse of my weapons.

"And that's your second mistake. I'm not a servant, and certainly not under your authority." His eyes widened, and I moved to stand between him and Eowyn, allowing her to slip out of the room unhindered. "I've charmed trolls and Uruk-hai with this tongue, and all you've done is made people bitter. I think you may be doing your job wrong."

Wormtongue retorted scathingly, "You are a threat to the royalty of Edoras, stranger. Begone, or I shall ensure your life is forfeit!"

I smiled menacingly and advanced upon his cowering figure. "That is your third mistake, Gríma Wormtongue. I am already dead." When I was close enough to notice his pupils dilate in fear, I hefted him by his collar and removed him bodily from the room. "Lady Eowyn is in mourning and shall not be disturbed. Also, she hates you, so leave off."

I released the spokesperson and he hurried away, off to sit with the king. I shrugged and made my way out to the balcony Eowyn currently occupied. She smiled slightly at me. "Thank you. I cannot stand that poisonous man!" I nodded and leaned against the doorpost. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf were approaching in the distance on horseback. Eowyn spotted them as well, just as a flag tore from its post and floated down to the gates. She went back inside, and I followed after the three had gone up and reached the other side of the hall. We walked through the different passages and rooms until finally we reached the Golden Hall, where Gandalf the White now stood with his staff pointed at Théoden. Eowyn rushed to stop him, but was grabbed by Aragorn, who told her to wait.

Suddenly, Saruman's voice came out of Théoden's old body. "If I go, Théoden dies."

Gandalf made a stabbing motion with his staff and retorted, "You did not kill me; you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine," Saruman growled, while the body clung desperately to the throne. He was once again thrown back by the force of Gandalf's white staff. "Be gone."

Saruman yelled, standing up, and Gandalf roared back, making as though to hit him on the head. There was no contact, but still the king was thrown back into his chair as finally Saruman's hold on him was released.

The wizard huffed from exertion, and Théoden groaned, doubling over as if he would fall. Eowyn now rushed to her uncle's side and steadied him. He drew in gasping breaths as his face rapidly changed, bringing life and clarity back into his features. He zoned in on his niece. "I know your face. Eowyn," he smiled gently. "Eowyn." After a few moments he looked about and spotted the White Wizard. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Eowyn helped the king of Rohan to his feet. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He rubbed at his hands curiously.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf encouraged, and Hama brought forward the king's sword. Théoden King took it after some hesitation, and Gandalf was right. His fingers did remember their old strength. It was then he remembered Gríma, who was cringing on his knees, held in place only by Gimli's fast hold on his cloak. He was quickly thrown out of the hall and down the front steps. I followed behind Eowyn as Wormtongue grovelled. "I've only ever served you, my lord."

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight." Gríma begged, not realising that the king was far past banishment. Théoden swung his sword high, and the greasy looking man screamed, only to be saved by Aragorn who persuaded the king and held back his arm. "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

After Wormtongue fled from Edoras, the entire city bowed and paid homage to the king of Rohan. But there was one person not there to greet him, and he noticed. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

I came to the king at his son's tomb, after Gandalf had departed. "Théoden King. I come to personally offer you my condolences." He did not turn to look at me, only continued to weep. I stepped closer and rested my hand on his shoulder gently. "I think the worst part of death is that the world continues on relentlessly, with no care for the grieving."

"What would a young girl know of death?" the father spat scornfully, turning to look at me for the first time. He froze in shock at the sight of me. I smiled sadly. "I am the closest to dead that I can be, Théoden… I was trapped in a terrible fire. My parents have been mourning me for months, and continue to do so."

"But how can that be when you still live?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "I am lively and well, here in Middle Earth. But where I come from is an entirely different world. I lay in a death sleep, where only assistance from others has kept me from decay. I am essentially dead. Everything I do _here_ is in an effort to return alive to my parents." Looking him in the eyes, I told him surely, "I want you to know that although your grief is yours to keep, you are not alone in it. And for all the troubles you bear in this life, I wish you all the peace and joy that was robbed from you when you too join your son in death."

Overcome, the father of the late Theodred wrapped me up in a desperate embrace. "Dear lady, I thank you," he wept, and I rubbed his back soothingly before guiding him up to his city once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where is Mama?" the young girl wailed at a separate table, while her brother ate hungrily. Eowyn hushed her, and I called to the girl, "She will be fine, you'll see."

Everyone cast suspicious glances at me as I stood up, smiling amongst all the anxiety, and made my way over to the king and his new temporary advisor.

"Can I save us all time and pointless arguing, Mithrandir?"

The wizard sighed and looked at me expectantly. "Go on, then."

"Théoden King, your plan is to pack up the city and go to Helm's Deep, is it not?"

The king raised his eyebrows, but nodded. "Aye, girl. That's right."

"And that's your final decision?"

"It is."

"Okay, that's settled. We're going to Helm's Deep." I looked to the young girl. "Your mother will be there to meet you, child."

Mithrandir took me aside with a frustrated look in his eyes. "You know I disagree with this plan, Elise."

I shrugged and answered him in hushed tones. "Yes, but that doesn't change anything, I'm only speeding up his announcement. He had already made up his mind, Mithrandir… Do you have a contingency plan?"

The wizard nodded slowly.

"Does it involve retrieving a certain banished army?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Indeed it does."

I smiled. "And you'll let Elessar in on your plan?"

Sighing, Gandalf nodded again. "Just checking," I remarked lightly. "See you in five days, then."

The king asked me to wait behind as Hama went to announce his declaration, and my friends went to see the White Wizard off.

"Gandalf tells me you are called the Maiden of Fate. Is that so?"

I smiled lightly. "I've taken many names since I arrived in this world, Théoden King. My name is Elise, but yes, I am known to many as Fate's Maiden."

"And I hear that you protected my niece in her brother's stead, while Saruman's hold on me was strong."

I bowed my head respectfully.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude, Lady Elise."

My head whipped up in surprise. "Do not trouble yourself further, my lord. What was done was done."

"And yet I must see your kindness to me and my family repaid." He looked at me solemnly, his expression brooking no argument.

"Very well, my lord. Did you have anything in mind?"

"In fact, I do," the king smiled warmly. "I offer you my nephew's hand in marriage, as soon as he returns. Now that my son is… dead," He struggled to continue for a moment, "Eomer shall be heir to the throne of Rohan, and I would have him matched to a woman whose qualities suit him well. Essentially, I offer you reign of this land."

I spluttered. "What? Théoden, Eomer can't marry me!"

The king frowned. "You would defy my wish to repay you?"

My face went white. "Fuck. It's not that, but I expect to disappear from Middle Earth in a few months after my journey is finished. Not even enough time to produce an heir. Believe me, I'm honoured by the proposal, but there's no way I can do anything like that. It won't work."

Théoden huffed in disappointment. "That is most unfortunate to hear. Is there nothing else I can do to repay you?"

Holding back my sigh of relief, I asked sincerely, "There will be a battle at Helm's Deep, and it is of utmost importance to me that I am a part of it. I have my own debt to repay, Théoden King."

Rohan's king nodded bemusedly. "If that is what you wish, then I shall allow you to fight."

Smiling brightly, I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." I bounced away, leaving a shocked king in my wake.

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women," Gimli told the Shieldmaiden of Rohan amiably as she guided his horse. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance…" he chuckled, "that they are often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Eowyn turned to verify this with Aragorn, who whispered conspiratorially, "It's the beards."

"Sshh."

Gimli continued on obliviously, "And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there _are_ no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring up out of holes in the ground," he exclaimed, and they laughed together. "Which is, of course, ridiculous." He threw his hands up in the air, and the horse reared, sending him off as it ran in flighty panic over to where I was eavesdropping and knocked me over by accident.

Aragorn, who'd been grinning at Gimli's misfortune and returning the soft looks that Eowyn gave him, suddenly raced over to where the horse had one hoof pressed lightly on my belly, stopping me from toppling down the hillside. I stared up at her. "Why, thank you. What a considerate thing to do."

Strider dismounted his horse and pushed the mare off of me. "Are you well, Elise?"

"I feel sullied and unusual," I muttered, still staring at the horse. The Ranger lifted my tunic slightly to assess the damage. There was a very faint pink hoofmark on my belly, but aside from that I was fine. "May I ride her?"

He gave me a queer look. "She pushed you over."

"She didn't mean to, and I daresay Gimli won't feel like riding for a while."

The mare leaned her head over my shoulder and I rubbed her neck. "I'm fine."

"Her name is Eroyn," the Shieldmaiden caught up with us, Gimli by her side. "And it appears she favours you, Lady Elise."

The dwarf added, "I can ride with the elf whenever it suits me. Why not let her have her own horse, Aragorn?"

The Ranger knew when he was beaten and nodded once. "Be careful."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before swinging up onto the saddle, sitting up tall. "Yay! Thanks, Strider!"

Eowyn looked slightly crestfallen at my familiarity with her crush, so I added cheekily, "You're the most protective big brother sometimes it's ridiculous!"

He rolled his eyes, but I was focussed on the relief in the Lady's face, and smiled.

That night in my sleep, I asked Legolas if he would spar with me. The elf gladly joined me and the misty realm became Helm's Deep as we fought blade to blade. He won each round, but my skills were improving and I grew closer to victory each time. After he'd tested my skill with the sword and dagger, Legolas suggested an archery test. I was average, at best. "Mellon, you should practice more often," he chided gently. "You know I only perfected my skill after years of practicing every day."

I smiled. "Was it hundreds or thousands of years before you started getting perfect scores?"

The elf mock-scowled and flicked me on the head. "Rude girl."

Instead of trying again, I pulled out a single throwing knife and threw it at the furthest target, striking dead centre. Smirking at the elf's bemused look, I took out two in each hand and flung them at the same time, hitting four more cardboard Uruks in the eye.

Then I pulled out my whip and focussed on making the Uruks 3D. Legolas watched me with curiosity as I used my whip to latch onto an Uruk's arm and send him flying through the air and squashing into the ground. A second Uruk I managed to wrap it around his throat and snap his neck in one fast move.

And then I grabbed Legolas around the waist and swung us through the air by fastening my long whip around a jutting piece of stone wall. When I released him, he was stunned. "Shall I do well enough in battle, do you think?"

"You have this all planned out, don't you?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps."

The elf nodded. "Your skills are good enough for battle, as long as you remain aware of your surroundings. Do not forget that. Come now, we must wake. It is time to begin moving again."

I stayed with Legolas, ahead of the group as we walked on towards the mountain fortress. He remained on foot, and I rode Eroyn once more, appreciating her fine gait.

Hama and Gamling rode on ahead of us, and I remembered what was about to happen. "Wargs," I warned Legolas before racing off after the two scouts. Hama's horse had reared all of a sudden, and Eroyn galloped over to herd them away, sensing the danger already. "Get back!" I hissed, taking out my long whip and cracking it in the air. Eroyn moved steadily away from the rocky wall, as the two scouts ran back to meet Legolas. I withdrew two of my throwing knives, turned the mare around and flung them up at the Warg and its Orc scout. They both dropped to the ground in front of us, dead. Dismounted quickly and retrieved my knives as Legolas ran past me, bow in hand. I followed after him on Eroyn, knives in hand and made a quick count of our enemies. About thirty, against a dozen approaching Rohirrim. As they advanced, I pulled out my projectile weapons and together we began taking down several Wargs at once. Their riders would be easy pickings in comparison, but the horses feared the giant, barking wolves. I stayed where I was as the Rohirrim rode past us, taking Legolas with them, and continued throwing my knives until they were all gone. When we rode in to join the battle, I pulled out my sword and dagger. "I've not done this before, Eroyn," I whispered, "so I hope you know what you're doing."

It turned out my mare was a fierce warrior, kicking and bucking like a rodeo horse whenever Wargs got closer than she liked. She bashed in quite a lot of skulls, and made me very happy.

And slicing through orcs was a much easier task when they weren't riding Wargs.

The battle was over quickly, and so she and I picked through the dead enemies, retrieving all my throwing knives again, before I noticed Théoden, Legolas and Gimli standing on the cliff's edge. I rode over to them, just as the king clasped the elf's shoulder and bid him come. The two remained, and I called to them. "Legolas! Gimli! Come away, we must continue on."

Legolas rounded on me with anger evident on his face. "You did nothing to prevent this!"

"Uh-uh," I tutted, "You stood by my side as we reduced their numbers to half, lowering the likelihood of that happening. Besides, this is the second time something like this has occurred and your first assumption was wrong. Hold out some hope, Prince Legolas."

The elf looked properly chastened, and we made to follow after the king.

"Make way for Théoden! Make way for the king!" Gamling called as the few left of us entered Helm's Deep. Eowyn ran to meet us, but disappointment shone in her eyes when she could not see Aragorn. "So few. So few of you have returned."

Théoden looked at her sadly for a moment before steeling his resolve. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli removed his helmet and approached the lady. "My lady."

She looked at him hopefully. "Lord Aragorn… where is he?"

His voice broke as he told her, "He fell."

I brushed past as a soldier took Eroyn away to be cared for in the stables, making my way to the highest vantage point to practice my archery. I had at least another day before the Uruk-hai would arrive, and so I did what the elf told me the other night, and practiced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I continued practicing my archery on all night in my sleep, with the benefit of still being refreshed when I awoke. When I came down for breakfast in the early morning, however, I was dismayed to find Eowyn serving food to the masses. She had made stew for us all after the funeral, when Freda and Eothain arrived at Edoras' gates, but we just ended up eating the bread that went with it. I felt bad for those poor children hungry enough not to complain. "Oh, dear. Please tell me I still have some Lembas left." I patted down my pockets.

"If you do, would you share it with your friends?" Legolas asked from the shadows. Gimli was by his side, and I retreated to their hiding spot just as the Shieldmaiden passed us by, oblivious. "I'm surprised the Rohirrim can stomach it," the dwarf hissed.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, a little loudly, as I found the remnants of the elvish waybread. Legolas covered my mouth.

Feeling childish, I drooled on his hand. He was clever though, and wiped it off using my clothes instead of his. "Lembas," I whispered, holding it up. The elf smiled at me and took the smallest bite imaginable, before I passed it to the dwarf, who broke off a piece and ate that. I took a slightly larger bite than Legolas, and we all sighed in relief. The last tiny bit was tucked away again into my pocket. I wouldn't tell the elf prince he'd shared food with an Uruk-hai.

"Will you work with me on my bowmanship today, Master Elf, or have you other pressing matters?"

He shook his head. "I will work with you, mellon nin."

Gimli would not be forgotten. "And I shall apply your balm afterwards, lass, as yer skin hasn't been tended to as it should have of late!"

The dwarf tagged along to our archery practice as the elf continued giving me pointers and praise when I improved. The ellon was a taskmaster though, and we sprinted up and down the fortress over and over again when I'd spent my entire quiver, fetching arrows so I could reuse them until my instructor was satisfied with my skill. We worked from dawn til dusk, and ate the stew prepared for us this time by a different woman. She had much more experience with cooking, obviously, since the meal was both hearty and tasty. And then, when darkness had fallen and villagers retreated into the caves, Gimli and I made our way up to one of the more secluded rooms within the fortress, where he eased my sore muscles and made my skin feel sensationally soft.

"Your scars are beginning to fade and lose some of their anger," the dwarf observed.

"Thanks to you," I shrugged.

"And to the elves' healing balm," he added appreciatively.

"Does this not tire you, my friend?" I asked, considering the effort he put into it each time. Gimli almost seemed affronted by such a suggestion.

"Tire me? Ha! Why would you ask such a thing? Dwarves do not tire easily, lass. We sleep so well, every day we must work like dogs just to catch up!"

I laughed. He had a good sense of humour.

A knock sounded on the door. "Who is it?" we chorused.

"Tis Hama. May I come in?"

Gimli looked at me in surprise, but I just shrugged. I had no idea why he was here, either. "Please wait a moment," I ordered, and threw on my clothes before swinging the door open with a smile. "Yes?"

He bowed reverently. "I thank you, Lady Elise, on behalf of my family, and my son Haleth, for saving my life from the Warg scout. Our family is in your debt."

I took him by the shoulders and said, "You owe me nothing, Hama. Just try and survive the next few nights and that will keep me happy."

The king's guard bowed again and left. I turned to Gimli. "Shall we resume?"

Legolas invited himself into my dream realm once I had fallen asleep. At last, the opportunity had arisen!  
Before we resumed our training I conjured up a couple of comfy seats and a computer so I could log onto YouTube.  
"Behold, dear Legolas! Earth entertainment!" I announced grandiosely, as Legolas peered at the computer in bafflement, and I clicked on the infamous remix.

Two and a half minutes later, continued to stare at the computer screen.  
"Your world has a very bland taste in music," he finally said, pulling a face.  
I laughed at him and we returned to our practice, going on until the morning.

"Don't you ever worry that some archer behind you will miss and accidentally hit you in the back of the head?" I asked as I got the hang of shooting Uruk-hai in the neck.

"Elves do not miss their targets. Perhaps I could understand if it were a human archer, like you. But also, if I had archers behind me, I would trust they are skilled enough not to miss."

His minor jab at my humanity did not go unnoticed, and I flicked him in the shoulder. "Pompous old man."

The ellon grinned and corrected my stance ever so slightly. "Not much of an insult, Elise."

"Yes, well you're a fragile fellow, and I didn't want to hurt your sensitive little feelings." I teased.

His face fell. "What are you saying?"

"Just that you're a bit of a pansy."

Greenleaf blushed a lovely shade of pink. "Am not! I can't help the way I look!"

"You could not brush your hair, maybe rub a little dirt on your face," I ribbed, "or does the elvish glamour keep you from being anything but impeccably clean?"

"Well, at least I get to live forever!" Legolas huffed childishly. "You got that? FOREVER!"

I was reminded of Haldir's looming death, and became saddened. "Who wants to live forever when love must die?" I quoted morosely.

"Mellon nin?" Legolas looked at me anxiously. "Are you well?"

I nodded. "I'm fine." Nocking another arrow, I aimed and released, hitting an Uruk in the eyehole of his helmet this time.

Aragorn had finally arrived, but I did not go to him until later in the afternoon, choosing instead to spend some quality time in the stables with Eroyn. She had been tended to quickly upon our arrival, unbridled, fed, her hoofs picked of stones, but not much else. When Brego arrived and was given his own stall, I went over to him with half an apple, which he accepted hungrily. "You have done very well, Brego, bringing your rider to safety."

Eroyn nickered at me in annoyance, and I gave her the other half of my apple. "I hadn't forgotten you, my friend," I whispered, and went back to brushing her coat and hair until she gleamed. When I was finished, I braided her mane functionally down her neck so it would not get in her eyes when she ran. She snorted my hair affectionately before allowing me to tend to Brego. Giving him more hay and water, I set about hoof picking his feet, rubbing salve into the smaller cuts on his legs and then gave him a good brush down. I also brushed the knots and burs out of his mane and tail, but did not braid them since I didn't have his permission. He also gave me a friendly snort and a quick check over to see if I had any more apples. I did not, and so he returned to his hay, dismissing me.

Going out into the keep, I quickly washed my face and hands before making my way down into the armoury to get dressed for battle. Setting my weapons down, I disrobed as I went along, removing my cloak and tunic before I found a slip of chainmail and pulled it over my head. When I came back out, Aragorn was doing the same, so I put the rest of my clothes back on and joined him silently in gearing up. He paused to look at me inquisitively, and I winked. "You haven't missed much here." I nodded at Legolas behind him, who held out Aragorn's sword. The Ranger took it and nodded at him.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray," the elf told him. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn put his hand on his heart and clasped the ellon's shoulder, who returned the gesture. "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas," he said in Sindarin.

It was just then Gimli walked out holding up armfuls of chainmail. "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted," the dwarf grumbled. We all raised our eyebrows at him. He let it drop, and it pooled on the floor around his feet. "It's a little tight across the chest," he clarified.

Legolas opened his mouth to make some witty remark, but was interrupted by the sounding of a horn. "That is no Orc horn," he announced. I let out a girlish squeal, grabbed the rest of my weapons and was the first person out the door.

I had just finished slipping my quiver over my head when we reached the top of the front steps.

Haldir stood in all his fierce glory and after noticing our group, declared, "We come to honour that allegiance." I remained frozen in place, for once afraid as several thoughts ran rampant through my mind.

Aragorn descended the stairs and greeted the Marchwarden formally.

"Mae govannen, Haldir." He suddenly disregarded social etiquette and wrapped the elf in a warm embrace, which after some surprise, was returned. "You are most welcome," the Ranger told him sincerely.  
Legolas greeted Haldir in appropriate elf fashion, and Haldir's army turned to their left, facing us at attention. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," Haldir finished. Théoden immediately placed Aragorn in charge of giving orders to the elves and after bowing to Haldir, left and continued to ready his own men. Even Gimli exchanged a friendly nod with the elf before the elven army followed Aragorn away, leaving Haldir behind.

The Marchwarden turned his intense stare up to me. "May we not greet one another, mellon nin?"

My heart beat frantically in my chest, and I took a deep breath before beginning my slow descent of the stairs. He looked so damn sexy in that armour! Fuck, this was a bad idea. What if I failed and he still died? He should have stayed at home.

He smiled when I stood eye to eye with him and greeted me. "Mae govannen, Elise. You were greatly missed."

"Mae govannen, Haldir," I breathed out, mimicking the gesture. "You have brought hope to many this night."

The ellon appeared disappointed by my less than familiar welcome. "I look forward to this battle," he said instead.

"I do not," I whispered to myself, but he caught it anyway.

"Why is that?" Haldir murmured, and I shrugged.

"My first battle was on the way here from Edoras, and my horse is far better at close combat than I," I half-joked, worry lines still evident on my face. And I don't have thousands of years to get better at this, I added silently, so I only have one chance to get this right and save you.

"Perhaps it is your horse we need in battle then, and not you," the ellon joked back. I was too highly strung by now to smile at his humour and he frowned, gripping my shoulders in his hands. "Elise. Instead of worrying as you are now, focus your mind on victory."

Exhaling, I closed my eyes and did as he told me picturing victory, and his survival. When I nodded, he pressed his lips lightly against my forehead. "May the grace of the Valar be with you."

I opened my eyes and smiled, "And you, Haldir."

The Marchwarden took my hand and led me to the front wall where he and the other elven archers were taking place.

When the battle began, I aimed my arrows for the Uruks who had crossbows of their own. The other fellows with the lances wouldn't be going anywhere until they had ladders, anyway. Haldir noticed my tactic so he and the surrounding elves followed suit, and we took down the front lines swiftly before moving our attention to the fellows at the bottom of the ladders. Haldir soon became occupied with the berserkers arriving at the top, so I pulled out my dagger and stabbed a few necks and bellies, and toppled the ladders again.

I could hear Gimli counting out his kills, now getting into the twenties.

My own count was in the thirties, but we archers all had a head start on the dwarf, so he was actually doing quite well.

Whip drawn, I lashed out and sent an orc hurtling into a ladder, causing it to collapse on top of many Uruk-hai on the ground. I sent more crashing into the causeway, slowing the progress of the soldiers who hid a battering ram within their shields.

Haldir and I were growing further apart the more enemies that came pouring up from the ladders, and as I looked anxiously in his direction, I failed to notice the berserker who made it to the drain with a spark for the bombs. The wall blew apart, sending me flying to the ground near Aragorn, where I hit my head and lost consciousness.

"Fuck! FUCK!" I looked around at the misty realm and screamed. "NO! Wake me up, somebody! I need to wake up!"

As if in answer to my call, I felt a violent pull a few moments later and was wrenched back into the world Middle Earth.

Aragorn stood over me and hissed, "Come, we must fall back to the Keep."

Pulling me up, he called to Haldir in Sindarin and moved past me. I turned around and pulled out my throwing knives. As the ellon nodded and shouted the same to other elves, I took aim and sent two knives soaring through the air where they embedded themselves in two Uruks' eyes, previously busy sneaking up on my friend. I drew another three per hand and continued killing Uruk-hai until Haldir had passed into safety. I sighed in relief, but then gasped as a sharp twinge made me drop a knife. An orc arrow protruded through my right shoulder. "Well, fuck." Bracing myself, I broke off the end and yelled out as white hot pain shot down my arm, inadvertently drawing attention to myself. Another Uruk ran past me and sliced me across the chest with his blade. I grunted at the unexpected assault. So this was it. Falling to my knees, the world faded to black. My battle was over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell?"

I pressed the panic button again, and my nurse was looking at my body in horror. She raced out of the room and brought back a group of nurses, a doctor and a surgeon. "Does that look like an arrow to you? And look, she's got a gash across her chest! It's like a medieval war zone…"

"This is getting freaky," the surgeon muttered. "Come on, let's get the bugger of a thing out of her shoulder."

Once again I tagged along to the surgery room as the giant orc arrow was removed from my shoulder and both my wounds were disinfected and stitched up. The staff worked through the night until they were sure I was out of danger. As the nurses were wheeling me back to my room, I felt a sharp tug pulling me away…

It was morning, and Eowyn was singing over me, washing my back as tears ran down her face. I blinked and rolled over to look up at her. "Hey. Are you alright?" The Shieldmaiden leapt back and screamed. "You- You were dead! Lord Aragorn found you beneath a pile of bodies in the night! I- I was preparing you for burial!"

I winced at her tone. "Sorry for scaring you, Eowyn. I'm alright." I sat up slowly, assessing myself. I could feel my short hair had been braided in a crown around my head, and I looked and smelled surprisingly fresh. Both my wounds were closed up neatly as well. "Do you have any fresh clothes I can wear?"

Still shell shocked, Eowyn looked around in a daze before picking up a thick, white linen dress. Obviously for my burial. I smiled at her and put it on. "Thanks. Did it work? Is Haldir alright?"

She gaped at me. "You _died_ to save an elf?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Don't give me that look. You'd do the same to save Aragorn at the blink of an eye." Eowyn considered that and nodded in agreement. "You're right. I would." Standing up, I gave her a careful hug. "Thank you, Eowyn, for caring for me like that. You are a true friend."

I moved past her and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

"Lady Elise!" I was greeted by Eomer in the main hall, where all the leaders stood together, talking. He'd just arrived, so wasn't aware I had apparently died. He clasped arms with me in greeting. "You were right! How good it is to see you again, girl!" I coughed out a laugh, hurting my lungs as I did so. "Hello, Eomer! It was good of you to join us. Sorry I missed your epic arrival to save us all." The hall fell silent as the Hunters Three, the King of Rohan, and the Marchwarden of Lorien heard my voice. Gandalf raised his eyebrows at us all.

The ellon, still wearing his sexy warrior garb, advanced upon me and narrowed his eyes. "Your silly favour has been repaid, Elise, and now I am never letting you enter another battle again."

I looked back at him innocently. "Shall I return Galadriel's gifts, then?"

Eomer watched us in confusion. "Am I missing something important?"

I turned my attention to the Horsemaster and explained briefly. "Remember when you had to take me back to Edoras because of the rock in my back, and how I looked kinda dead for awhile? Same thing, only this time they were going to bury me."

The ellon's face darkened in outrage. "This has happened before?! You were blue, not '_kinda dead_'!" Haldir shouted, and I reeled back in fright. I'd never seen an elf truly angry before, and he seemed ready to murder me himself. "You foolish, reckless girl, how long did you plan this undertaking of stupidity? We were all shocked and grieved at losing you, and here you are acting as though it is of no matter!"

Eomer shifted in front of me slightly. "Calm yourself, Master Elf! The girl's injuries are not her fault. Take it as a blessing that she can call upon her own healers to aid her."

"You _what_?" he growled, glaring over the Horsemaster's shoulder at me.

"Lady Elise is affected _in_ and _by_ both worlds," Eomer began in a calm voice, "and her other body is surrounded constantly by healers, so she simply calls on them to mend her body there. Tis ingenious."

Haldir was not pleased. "And what if you had been hit by a poisoned arrow, Elise? I doubt very much your healers would have the ingredients to counter it."

I swallowed, and lowered my eyes to stare at his boots. "Please do not concern yourself over my life, Haldir of Lorien. I was ready to die if it was required of me. I have not, and I am thankful to see you alive and able to cross the Sea to the Undying Lands with your kind."

Lost now for what to do with so much animosity, I turned away and left the halls of Hornburg alone.

"Have you tracked me down to scold me some more?" I asked bitterly from the back of Eroyn's stall. She and I sat together, sharing a bushel of apples Hama had given me this morning.

Haldir stepped out of the shadows. "I came to apologise, for frightening you."

Eroyn stood at his appearance and stomped warningly at him. He raised his eyebrows at my mare and spoke peaceably to her in Sindarin, before coming into the stall and sitting down in front of me. She stomped once more and sat down again, snatching up an apple. The mare gave him a derisive snort before finally settling.

I would not look at him, and fidgeted nervously with the apple in my hand. "Please, don't. You're right; it is my fault, Haldir. I never meant to cause you such distress." The horse's tail swished in annoyance, and she looked at me as though to say, 'Don't be silly, he can afford to take blame.'

He shook his head in agreement with her. "Do not excuse me, dear one. I lost control of my temper, and my behaviour was inexcusable. Will you forgive me for being a cad to you?"

"I will, if you forgive me for being callous to your feelings."

The Marchwarden reached out and took my hand with a slight smile. "Then it is settled, mellon nin." He stole an apple from my basket and bit into it. "Tell me, why was this Horsemaster of the Rohirrim so surprised to learn my name?"

I choked on my own apple and blushed. "Did he say something to you?"

"No, but he studied me awhile. You know, I believe he may have a soft spot for you, Elise." The ellon's eyes were hooded as he said this.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "The king offered me a marriage union between his Horsemaster and me."

"Oh." Haldir's face smoothed out blankly and he took another bite of his apple.

"I asked to join this battle instead," I muttered uncomfortably, receiving a sharp look from my friend.

"I planned it since I said I'd compensate you for your humiliation in Lorien," I told him quietly. "Of course, I didn't plan on being grievously injured, but I guess I was distracted long enough for it to happen. Besides, Eomer's supposed to marry another woman, and there are still things in Middle Earth I'd not interfere with."

"So you do not deny you have feelings for this man?" the elf asked pointedly.

I shrugged. "I told him he was a more arrogant, mortal version of you and that it should be taken as a compliment to him."

Haldir smirked. "I remain your favourite, then?"

The horse snorted in disgust. I took it to mean, 'No flirting in my stall!' and laughed. "Eroyn is a no-nonsense mare, and I believe she's asking us to leave now that we have resolved matters between us."

"Well, we cannot upset your mighty war-horse," Haldir declared seriously, and scooped me up in his arms, leaving the bushel of apples with Eroyn as we left the stables. I gave the rest of my apple to Brego as we passed by, and he snatched it up greedily.

"I expected to die gloriously in battle last night," Haldir spoke in a hushed voice as he carried me through the fortress. "Along with my comrades and allies." He gave me a gentle look, though his words were hard. "I am the single ellon left alive of my company, and it is only by your hand. The compensation is a hard one to take, Elise. Are you here to comfort me in my time of sorrow?"

I held his gaze bravely. "You say you expected to die last night. Did not your comrades also expect this and choose to come to our aid anyway? I would not believe a single ellon of your kind came knowingly to their deaths against their own will, Haldir. And as for me saving your life," the intensity grew in my voice until it shook, "I do not regret my actions. In fact, if I had the chance to turn back time, I would do it all again a thousand times over."

"Why?" the ellon challenged.

"Purely for selfish reasons. I could not bear to think I had known you and let you die for the mere sake of symbolism. You are far too rich in character for that."

"Is that the only reason?" Haldir pressed.

I scrunched up my face. "Where are you taking me?" We were in an unfamiliar hallway to me, and I looked about in confusion. Haldir opened the door to one of several bedrooms in this place, and barred it once we were inside, setting me down.

"The company leaves tomorrow, and for now, we may rest. I need to wash, and my garments also must be cleaned, and I have found somewhere private to do so."

"You're happy for me to be present while you take a bath?" I asked sceptically.

He smirked. "That is a matter I must repay _you_ for."

I slapped his arm playfully. "That should sound creepy coming from someone your age!"

Haldir laughed. "Indeed, but you think me charming and sexy, so I am at no fault with you."

Blushing, I avoided his wicked gaze and asked, "Have you any water for washing?"

"I fetched some myself before bringing you here."

Shocked I blurted, "You planned this all out!"

The ellon smiled and moved past me into an adjoining room as he began to undress himself. I squeezed my eyes shut. I would not fall into temptation. I would not fall into temptation. I would not fall- "Are you going to come in?" he interrupted. My heart was thudding so hard in my chest I think my stitches would have popped out. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Uh, no. I think I'll stay here. With my eyes closed."

I didn't hear him move, but suddenly he had my wrists in an iron grip. I flinched.

"Come, you are being insensible. You cannot have your eyes closed all day, mellon nin."

"How old are you?"

He sighed. "Many thousand years old, Elise."

"And having a very young, hormonal woman in the same room as your nakedness doesn't occur to you as a bad idea?"

"I am not uncomfortable with my own nakedness, and I have seen yours already. Would you feel more comfortable if we were both unclothed?"

I shook my head violently and tried to pull out of his grasp, failing miserably. The elf pressed my hands against his body, one upon his leg and another upon his chest. He still wore leggings, to my relief, and I opened my eyes, looking up into his face. Haldir smiled. "For a moment, I worried I would not appeal to you." My eyebrows drew together. "That's a silly thing for an elf to think of themself. Do you bathe in your leggings?"

He shook his head, and I was momentarily caught up in watching his silky hair shimmer as it whispered against pale bare shoulders. My fingers twitched involuntarily. The elf appeared somewhat amused. "But I did not wish to alarm you when you opened your eyes. Would you care to unfasten my braid?" he offered. I nodded and he fetched a chair for him to sit upon while my fingers worked nimbly against his beautifully strong hair. "So you brought me to be your live-in servant," I teased, loosing his hair quickly.

Catching my hand easily, he stood and dragged me into the next room, locking the door behind him. A large, round wooden tub sat in the centre of the room, filled with steaming water. Haldir eyed it with distaste. "It is small. I may require your assistance once again."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Your attempts to make me comfortable with this are failing."

He rounded on me. "And why is that, Elise?"

I blushed scarlet. Cos I'd really like to jump your bones, that's why.

"I'm not even comfortable with my own nakedness, mellon nin," I answered instead, giving him my other reason. "For all my teasing and flirting, I'm afraid of you and your perfection." His face fell immediately, and he turned his back on me. "I had hoped we could get past that, Elise."

"Maybe one day…"

"Why not today?" He turned around and stalked over to me. "You spanked me on the rear when we first met, as though I were no better than you. And I am not, dear one. I am a grumpy, cynical old elf, but you have brought me much joy! Now all I want is to be clean of orc stench, and _you're_ the one I trust to help me wash in this small tub."

I was stunned by his exclamation, and simply nodded at him. Smiling widely, Haldir kissed me on the mouth for a brief moment, before physically turning me around so he could drop the rest of his clothes and get in the bath. My fingers gingerly touched my mouth where it tingled. Maybe he knew what he was doing, and had me under an elvish spell so I could bathe him every day for the rest of my life. I opened the door and carried the chair into the room so I could sit behind the elf and wash his hair. "I feel like my mother," I muttered quietly, massaging some kind of shampoo into his scalp while he was busy scrubbing away at his skin.

He hummed inquisitively, so I explained. "When I was a baby, she used to wash me in the laundry tub until I got too big and started having showers instead. Though there was considerably more splashing." I cupped water in my hands and poured it over his head a few times to rinse it.

"Fascinating. Did she wash your clothes at the same time?"

I giggled. "No, we have washing machines for that."

"Then why would you need a laundry tub?"

"For soaking out stains that the washing machine can't clean, or for bathing dirty children."

The elf squeezed water out of his hair and moved to get up, so I went in search of a towel, finding one in a linen chest, and brought it back to him, holding it out as a barrier between my eyes and his body.

His expression said, 'Really?'

I joked, "Well I did punch you out immediately after you saw me naked, so…"

"So you expect me to do the same," he deadpanned, snatching the towel away and holding it to one side, so that none of him was hidden from my view. It was like looking at a living, breathing Adonis. That and he was hung like a horse.

Startled, I reeled back and slipped on the wet floor. The naked elf caught me and smirked. "You really must stop falling at my feet, Elise. I'm beginning to think you're in love with me."

I rolled my eyes. "You did _not_ just use that line."

"How about this?" Towel over his shoulder, Haldir carried me over to the bed in the other room and laid me down gently before drying himself efficiently. "You've seen me naked, so now we're on equal footing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I coughed awkwardly as I sat on the bed in front of an extremely broad-shouldered, very desirable-looking _nude_ elf. "So let me get this straight. We're together in an isolated part of the Hornburg, and you don't have any clothes to wear until tomorrow."

The handsome elf nodded once, gazing at me in curiosity.

"Are you planning to doze off tonight?"

"I am. Why?"

"I think it's very possible I may take advantage of you in your sleep," I blurted out.

He stared at me quietly for a moment, as though to gauge my earnestness, and I held his gaze, though my eye may have started twitching a little.

And then Haldir laughed. "Mellon nin, you tease me! You told me I scare you, and now you tell me I've set a wild fire in you! You nearly had me fooled!"

I blushed and swallowed some bile that was rising up with this feeling of embarrassment. "Yeah, I know, right? Hey, you know what? I'm gonna go get us some food while you wash your clothes in the tub."

The ellon smiled good-naturedly and I left the room, scratching a smiley face into the door with a knife before I set out to find more food and escape the overwhelming mortification I felt.

"How goes it, girl?" Eomer snuck up beside me. I blushed and looked down at my feet. "I am lost and hungry. How about you?"

He chuckled and took me by the arm. "I am well, Lady Elise. Come, let us find food together."

I smiled at his helpfulness and asked sincerely, "How are your balls?"

The Horsemaster coughed and went bright red, but eventually answered, "They have recovered, though I would not like a repeat of that event."

"I am glad you did not take it personally."

With Eomer as my guide we found lunch quickly and he insisted I sit and eat with him.

"So you compare me to this ill-tempered elf, I see?" he asked cynically.

I shrugged. "Usually he is very charming, and a gentleman. You caught him at a rather vulnerable moment. I saved his life, but the rest of his comrades died in battle, and when I was wounded, he and the others did not know what I already told you and so he thought me dead, too. I shocked nearly everyone in that room when I came out wearing my burial clothes."

"He seemed to care for you," the man mused. "The elf's sharp words came out of worry, not malice."

"And you are both extremely skilled warriors," I added, "with cool exteriors but warm hearts. Also, you're both blonde's, which I've always found rather handsome in guys."

"Really?" the Horsemaster leaned forward with a suggestive grin.

I tilted backwards ever so slightly. "And I'm sure I'm not the only one to think so."

He laughed. "You are most amusing, girl."

I shrugged and looked out at the sky, and feigned alarm. "Well, fuck. I need to get some more lunch for Haldir. It's getting much later than I thought, and he'll have been waiting awhile now, since I got lost."

Eomer raised his eyebrows and stared intensely into my eyes, but I stood up and hurried away. He had to run to catch up with me. "Where is his room?"

"Uh," I glanced back at him as I piled up a tray of food. "I've no idea. It's one of the more isolated bedrooms in the Hornburg, with a washing room beside it, and I carved a smiley face into the door. That's all I know."

The Horsemaster nodded at me and indicated I follow him, which I did, since he knew the place like the back of his hand.

We arrived at my door in a matter of minutes and the blonde smiled sweetly at me. "Try not to get lost in the morning, Elise."

I scrunched my nose up at him. "Eroyn won't leave without me. She's so smart she'd probably come and find me herself if I was lost."

The Horsemaster laughed loudly. "Ah, you ride Eroyn. It is a perfect match."

I gave him a gentle smile. "Thanks for your help, Eomer. I appreciate it."

His eyes locked with mine sincerely, and he bowed. "Anytime, Lady Elise." And then the Horsemaster reached down and kissed me on the mouth.

Of course, that was when Mr Pointy-Eared Eavesdropper chose to open the door and speedily drag me inside, slamming it shut in Eomer's face.

I gaped at the bolted door and called out, "Are you alright, Eomer?"

"I'm fine," came the muffled reply. "I'll just go."

"Sorry about that!"

"It's alright, Elise. I hope you find your room. See you tomorrow."

When I turned around, Haldir towered over me with a dark glare upon his face and a towel hanging low around his hips. "Here's your food," I growled, passing him the tray as I brushed past and went to stare out the narrow slit of a window. I heard it slam down on a bedside table before I was suddenly and roughly pulled onto the bed to face him, vaguely observing his clothes now laid out to dry in the next room.

"He kissed you!"

"So did you," I muttered.

"Did you feel anything?"

I scowled. "Yeah. I felt his lips on my mouth, Haldir."

The elf's face darkened and his eyes flashed. "And now what are your intentions?"

Sighing, I slumped into Haldir's arms. "Tell me what exactly is bothering you, mellon nin, because I grow weary of dancing around the subject."

He stared down at me calculatingly for some time with those hazy blue eyes. "Am I the only one you hold in your heart, Elise, or are there others?"

I blinked at his directness, though to be fair, I _did_ ask. "I'm selfish enough not to let you die, Haldir. What does that tell you?"

The ellon continued to stare at me, and my head bowed in frustration. "I have idolized you before I even met you, and when I did, I felt like a creepy stalker cos I fell in love with you after only a day. Sure, I may be basking in the glow of all the handsome men in this adventure, but that's just cos they're superbly attractive, not because I love them. There are very few women in this adventure to be friends with anyway-"

I was silenced by the Marchwarden's soft lips pressing gently against my own. He smiled warmly. "For me, I believe it was when you ordered me to 'get the fuck marching' that I found myself enchanted with you, in spite of my former heinous judgment of your appearance. Now you have managed to capture my entire attention, and I find myself unable to fathom what any other may see in anyone who isn't you. Perhaps you may understand my need to affirm our hearts to each other, considering I am not your only suitor."

I stared at him in amazement at his confession. "You're seriously shitting on my will to remain dignified and not jump your bones."

"Well." He cleared his throat. "We cannot have that."

The ellon stood up, and I thought he'd make me leave, so I wandered ashamed to the door. My dress got caught on something, however.

Haldir's hand. In one smooth movement, he pulled the dress over my head and dropped it on the floor. I noticed his towel was gone as well, and I just stood there, ogling him. He was perfect, without a single flaw on his body. His searing gaze was on me as well, making my skin burn wherever he looked. The elf lingered on my battle scars with an unfathomable expression.

"Elise," he breathed, "come here."

One faltering step after another, I made the short distance into his arms.

"You are trembling, dear one. Are you frightened?"

I shook my head in denial and kissed him bravely, as my fingers wondrously traced every smooth line and muscle they could reach.

When he turned me around I was disappointed at the loss of contact, but then found him kneeling to kiss the mark on my back from the rock wound while he brushed over every scar with his fingertips, from my feet to my shoulders. Standing up, he pressed his lips to my sore shoulder and then came around to face me again trailing a series of dewy kisses along my chest gash. The slight twinges of pain were delightful.

And then the elf lifted me as though I weighed nothing and let me slide down onto his hard endowment. I gasped at his fullness inside me, clutching desperately onto Haldir's broad shoulders. The Marchwarden wrapped my legs around his body and began murmuring quickly in Sindarin as he thrust himself so deeply into my core I could hardly think.

The elf was a relentless lover, electrifying my skin with bare touches and light kisses as he ruined me over and over again. And every time he spilled out inside me the ellon spoke my name like an urgent prayer while I was lost in pleasure.

Pressed up against the wall, I stretched out when he was busy kissing my collarbone, and ran my tongue up his earlobe.

This caused quite a violent, unexpected reaction within the Marchwarden. He jolted, plunging himself further than before, and bit me on the neck before releasing a stream of curses in the elvish tongue. Haldir stared at me with wide eyes, and I looked at him worriedly.  
"Did I hurt you?" I asked gently, and he shook his head no.

Smiling a little, I waited til he resumed his attentions and then put my tongue in his ear. Haldir cried out and speared into my centre, exploding inside me as he did so. I came with him, my breaths coming out raggedly as I whispered his name reverently.

Finally, the Marchwarden was thoroughly spent on me and he laid me gently on the bed beside him. I was on cloud nine.

Looking at my lover's expression brought me back down, though. His face said, 'I am royally screwed,' and not in the good way.

"Did I do something wrong?"

The elf shook his head and smiled a little. "No! No… But I must tell you something. Elise?"  
His eyes revealed his nervousness, and I looked at him gently. "What is it, Haldir?"

"We have just completed a secret bonding ceremony."

I sat up and eyed him disbelievingly. "We did what now?"

Haldir took my hands carefully and held my gaze. "The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien released me from any obligations to them before I left for Helm's Deep. As a free elf, bonding ceremonies are less formal than in governed areas. There is no year-long engagement, and no blessing required from the leader of any jurisdiction. All that is required before consummation is a verbal declaration to one another that shows our hearts are in agreement, I speak the binding as we become one and the joining is acknowledged in every Elven kingdom thereafter."

I wasn't angry. Yet. I glanced out the window. It was after nightfall. "And consummation… in a regular bonding ceremony, it lasts for about the same length of time?"

The ellon swallowed awkwardly. "Not usually, considering there are witnesses to the act."

I pulled a face. "Damn. That's uncomfortable."

He nodded.

"Well I'm gonna rinse off quickly and go find water for another bath." I told my… husband as I slipped my dress back on and went to do exactly that.

"Fuck! Sorry!" I said as I rounded another corner in this labyrinth and smacked into none other than Gandalf the White. "Elise, dear girl, you look as if something troubles you."

Ya think?

"You are absolutely right, Gandalf! I'm trying to get outside, and I can't because _once again_ I'm lost."

"Ah. Let me show you the way, then." He took my arm and gave me a knowing look before the two of us made our way silently out into the night air.

The old wizard smiled kindly at me. "There you are, Elise. If your other troubles persist, remember I am here to talk if you need it."

I nodded at him and went directly to the water source, thought better of my first plan and poured a bucket of it over my head. Then off to the stables I went, to sit with Eroyn and doze off.

Elrond appeared by my side a few moments after I'd called him frantically to the misty realm. "Elise, dear child, I have missed hearing from you!" The elf lord embraced me warmly, and then gave me a perplexed look.

I spoke up before he could say anything. "Is there a way to unbind yourself from someone without killing them, so you don't kill them when you die?"

He sighed and dropped his head. "Elise… binding with an elf is like tying your hands together with elvish rope. It cannot be undone, and you must simply suffer the consequences."

"FUCK!" I screamed. "I _just_ saved him _yesterday_, the deceiving, bloody bastard, and now he's bonded with me and given up his life anyway."

Lord Elrond watched me in concern. "Haldir has made his choice, Elise."

I looked at him hopefully. "What if I make him go to Valinor with you? Will that save him?"

"It may, but I do not know how you will make him do anything, Elise. He is a free elf now."

I screwed my eyes shut. That was exactly what I _didn't_ need, a contrary elf-husband. "While you're here, Hugo," I sighed, "is there anything I should know about marrying an elf that I don't know already?"

"Let us meditate together and find out," Elrond said cryptically.

Once again, we sat down and focussed on my identity. The elf lord stayed with me this time as I surveyed the jigsaw puzzle, now two-thirds completed.

I had several more new names to add to the list now.

_**Redeeming Grace**_ was a picture of me sharing Lembas with Eli. Elrond rose his eyebrows. The next was called _**Just Avenger**_, which showed me bracing Eomer as my fist connected with his testicles. Eli was dead in the background. Hugo's famous eyebrow manoeuvre made an appearance, and I simply said, "It's fairly self-explanatory."

_**Protector**_ had the image of me standing between Eowyn and Gríma Wormtongue as he cowered in fear, and then _**Horse-friend**_ was the picture of Eroyn standing lightly on my belly. I smiled. "She's an excellent horse."

_**Faithful Ally**_ made Elrond's eyes widen, as he studied the picture of me flinging knives to cover Haldir's retreat while an orc arrow headed straight for me. The elf lord assessed me sharply. "Why did you put yourself at risk for him, Elise?" I shrugged. "He would have died, and I promised myself I'd save him."

We both looked at _**Lover**_ uncomfortably. Haldir's back was facing us as he kissed me gently on the lips. I was upset, obviously because I'd felt deceived into becoming Haldir's bond mate, and Elrond… well I'm not sure.

"My bond-mate left for Valinor some time ago. I miss her… very much," he said slowly, answering my silent question. I squeezed his hand and moved on.

The last one was labelled _**Mother**_, and – what the fuck? My head whipped around to look at Lord Elrond, and he replied with amusement, "You had sex. We may be old, but we are by no means sterile, dear child. Be sure to give your husband my congratulations." Kissing me on the head in blessing, Hugo faded away to avoid my wrath.

"Fuck it. I'm gonna wake up from a coma with a half-elf baby who'll never meet their father cos he'll die when I leave. Bloody fucking hell!"

I woke up at dawn when Eroyn nudged me for food. Putting some more hay in her stall, I saddled her before going to find breakfast of my own, desperate enough to take whatever Eowyn was offering this morning. It looked like prison gruel. Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn were already up and eating however, and called me over to their quiet table. The dwarf took my bowl and handed me a hunk of bread and an apple instead. I accepted them quietly and ate in silence while the Hunters Three talked amongst themselves.

Gimli was still boasting over his mega score of forty three kills. I leaned back and rested a hand on my tummy, thinking of the strange life growing inside me now as I listened to his animated retelling.

Legolas turned to me all of a sudden, glanced at my hand and asked, "Where is your ellon this morning, Elise?"

I shifted very slowly to lean forward and asked, "_My_ ellon?"

"Yes," he smirked in a friendly way. "Your ellon. Haldir and you are-"

"Friends," I clarified, holding my dagger to his groin under the table with a barely concealed threat in my voice. "I'm sure that is what you meant to say, mellon nin. As to his whereabouts, I could not tell you, for this place spins my head right round."  
Legolas' eyes widened a fraction. "Oh." Then he smiled his naturally beautiful smile. "Yes, of course, Lady Elise. You are very dear friends, I know."  
I smiled back.  
Sheathing my blade, I stood up and bid the gentlemen farewell.  
I would get on Eroyn and the two of us were going to flee this place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Where is she?" Haldir stormed through the hall in his battle armour. Once again, my friends were in an uproar because of me since I'd gone missing after breakfast. Eroyn wouldn't let me leave alone, the smart beast, so I was left to hide from the Marchwarden now that his clothes were dry. I was up in the rafters, hanging out with some birds that'd made this their home. I'd actually climbed up with the help of my long, elvish whip while Eroyn distracted everyone by breaking loose and acting wild, running rampant through the fortress. As I said, smart beast.

"She must have left on her own," Eomer concluded. "That would explain Eroyn's mad behaviour." I stepped lightly from beam to beam until the supports stopped just before the front doors, and waited.

"We can ride out and find her," Aragorn suggested. "She will not have gone far without her horse."

Legolas glanced up in my direction and I narrowed my eyes at him. He tilted his head. "Very true. Come, Haldir. We shall spread out our search for her."

Haldir was the first out the door with the Hunters Three, Gandalf and Eowyn. I swung down like an acrobat and grabbed the door with my hands while my legs gripped the roof beam.

"You!" Eomer called me out, and I lost my grip on the door, hanging upside down. He rushed over and steadied me, and I conveniently dropped into his arms.

"Thanks mate!" I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before slipping out the door to find my horse, whip in hand. She waited at the bottom of the stairs, surrounded by my search party who stared at me with varying looks of disapproval. Well, fuck. I brushed myself off surreptitiously. "I know she's pretty, folks, but you can all admire her fine coat back at Edoras instead of making me search high and low for a missing horse."

Haldir stepped forward. "My love-"

My eyes flashed in rage and I cracked my whip, lashing him across the cheek. Everyone else instinctively shifted away. Smart move.

"Go. Go to Valinor."

He shook his head and continued toward me. "I will not leave you, Elise."

Scowling, I drew my dagger and pointed the tip at his throat. "Then I should kill you now for wasting my time, Marchwarden."

The ellon met my furious gaze with calm acceptance and did not move.

It was the Horsemaster; however who pulled me away from my husband and held my wrists in an iron hold. "What has he done to you that is worth this kind of repayment?"

Utterly defeated, my fury melted into despair and my chest heaved a quiet sob.

"I married her without her knowledge," Haldir said softly. Eomer released me immediately, staring at the elf in shock, and I ran over and beat my fists against Haldir's chest until my hands bled. "You're the stupidest elf I've ever met!"

"I am not self-preserving, dear one. There's a difference."

"I only just saved your life!"

"And I took the opportunity you gave me to claim you as my own."

"You need to go to Valinor."

He shook his head. "No."

"Go to Valinor, Haldir!"

"I will not."

"Fucking please?"

"You do not have to save me again, Elise."

"When I wake up from my coma," I hissed, "I _will_ kill myself."

Haldir took my hands gently. "No you won't."

I ripped my hands out of his grasp and brushed past him to mount Eroyn. "I'm gonna go find Faramir and say hi to Frodo and Sam at Ithilien. Maybe I'll have a dip in the Forbidden Pool with Gollum while I'm at it, or fuck it all and go straight to Osgiliath." Kicking my mare into gear, the two of us sped off into the east without another parting word.

When we'd made Helm's Deep just a speck in the distance, I slowed our pace to a walk and started rambling to my mare.

"So, Faramir is Boromir's brother, but you don't know Boromir, of course. He was a captain of Gondor, and part of our Fellowship of the Ring, but he was killed by Saruman's Uruk-hai near the Falls of Rauros. Anyway, Faramir is gonna marry Eowyn once all this is over. And Eomer's gonna marry some noblewoman when he becomes the new King of Rohan. And I'm pregnant now, so if I leave this world and go back home, I'm gonna have a half-elf baby to rear all by myself. That'd be something, wouldn't it? I think, if it's a girl, I'd name her Halle; but if it's a boy, I'd name him Craig, after Haldir's doppelganger. Haldir isn't really a normal name where I'm from… I almost wish the baby would be born here and not in my world, cos I mean, what's bub gonna do when they're all grown up and living for thousands of years like Arwen? Nobody reaches 200 years old in my world, it's just rubbish. And they'd never see dad, cos he dies after I leave Middle Earth, and if I don't try to get home, we'll both die anyway. Hey, have you ever been there, Eroyn? To Osgiliath, I mean. There's Orcs and Nazgul and Fell Beasts, and it's quite close to Mordor, too."

The war horse stopped suddenly, and nickered at me as though to say, 'You want me to take you _where_?'

"Oh, I thought you were listening before. We're riding to death."

Eroyn reached around and nipped me gently on the leg. She thought I was being stupid. "I won't be allowed to ride you anymore once I start getting heavily pregnant anyway, Eroyn, so there's no point stopping now."

She snorted derisively.

"I am _not_ a coward, I resent you saying that. And if you don't keep going east, I'll ditch you and walk the rest of the way there."

Eroyn shook her head, pawed the ground and then took off at breakneck speed, making me cling to her like a tick. "Fine," I yelled. "We'll stop in at Edoras and the feast first!"

She slowed down to a smooth canter and snorted. 'See? That elf husband of yours is right, you won't kill yourself.' The mare eyed me knowingly. 'You have more to live for than to die for.'

"You know, maybe there are some drugs they're feeding me back home that make me believe I can understand what you're thinking. What do ya think, Eroyn? I'm going crazy, aren't I?"

She held herself with pride and made her canter even more long, graceful and smooth. And then I realised. "Unless you're part of the Mearas line?"

The mare shifted her head just enough to look back at me. 'Took you long enough. Shadowfax is my great uncle. And, as descendent of the Mearas I can speak with my rider if I so choose.'

I laughed. "I just thought the horses were more expressive here than on my world. That shows me, I guess."

Haldir managed to catch up with me by the time we could see Edoras in the distance and if I'm gonna be honest, the sight of him on a horse made me gawk. Holy hell, he was a sexy tiger when he walked, but when he rode on horseback… "Eroyn, damn it, if you don't stop me I'm gonna humiliate myself and jump his bones before he even gets off his horse. I'm supposed to really hate him right now!"

She shook out her mane and stomped her foot, turning around to face the approaching horse and rider. 'You fickle thing. I'll drag you away by the hair if you try to leave me, with my saddle on, before running off to mate with your husband. How's that?'

I rubbed her neck. "That should do it, thanks. Gals before 'Hal's."

She whinnied a laugh. Haldir slowed to a walk and dismounted, walking over to me. The lash on his face had settled quickly, I noticed. It was now a faint pink line marring his otherwise perfect skin. Eroyn steadily circled away from him, and I smirked. "Uh-uh. Get back on the horse, mister. We're going to Edoras."

He mounted gracefully while I watched, slightly jealous. Must elves be perfect at everything?

"Did you not say you were heading for Osgiliath, into danger?" he asked, oblivious.

"Edoras is on the way," I shrugged, nudging my horse into a steady walk. "You ride Hasufel," I observed. "Makes sense, since Elessar has Brego now."

He nodded silently in acknowledgement.

"Where are Eowyn and the people of Rohan?"

"They walk about three leagues behind us," the ellon answered. "Some of the Rohirrim and your Fellowship instead have rode out to face Saruman at Isengard, so they should be back this evening, ready for tonight's feast. Do you have any more banalities to discuss, Elise?" he asked sharply.

I looked at him scornfully. "We could always speak about my _loathing_ of what you did to me, for other than trivial small talk _that_ takes up most of my thoughts."

"You did not loathe it then, why should you do so now?" he reasoned.

"Shit, Haldir! Do you really not get it, or are you deliberately being an obstinate prick?"

Haldir shook his head in exasperation and flung himself sideways from Hasufel, tackling me from my horse. I lay winded on my back while the elf pinned my hands to the ground and locked eyes intensely with me.

"Elise!" he whispered harshly. "I know I have hurt you by not seeking your consent… But – there is _nothing_ you can do to make me regret my actions with you. Not hurting me. Not withdrawing your love, not allowing death to take you. I care not if I am killed by this bond, it was the best thing I have ever done."

I couldn't breathe. "Get- off- me."

"Not until you listen to me!"

His face grew blurry as my lungs failed to take in air, and I gasped desperately.

Eroyn rushed to my side and nudged the ellon off of me, standing protectively over my frame as she pulled me up by my hair to lean against her legs.

Having realised his mistake, Haldir moved in beside her and began rubbing my back soothingly, apologising over and over.

I took several wheezing breaths before my panic settled down, and I looked back at my husband tearfully. "I understand why you didn't tell me. I just don't… I don't want to lose you. And it'll be _me _that has to live without you and it isn't fair."

"And you're upset because you went to all that effort saving me, too," he added, smiling gently as he pulled me to my feet and helped me mount my horse again. Once I was seated comfortably, I snapped at him. "I'm not an invalid or a child – and it doesn't matter how old and graceful you are – please refrain from stealing my dignity. Or what's left of it!"

The Marchwarden chuckled darkly as he mounted Hasufel once more. "My, my, Elise, you're all up and down today."

Narrowing my eyes, I subtly readjusted my position until I had a parasitic grip on Eroyn. With a snort and a stamp of her foot as the only warning, the mare left Haldir in the dust clouds galloping away into the city of Edoras. I grinned. "Just so you know, Eroyn, I think you're awesome."

I'd finished unsaddling my mare and picked her hoofs before Haldir and Hasufel made it to the stables. Following my lead the wood elf gave his horse the same courtesy, speaking to it in Sindarin as he went.

'Your elf is not accustomed to using horses, is he?' Eroyn watched him attentively. I shook my head no as I moved on to brush her coat.

'Ah, so he is from Lothlorien. They do not have horses, there. Not that it matters with elves, really. They can learn skills as easy as breathing if they have a mind to.'

"You know, I haven't quite decided whether you like my husband or not. Or elves, for that matter."

The mare turned her head to look at me with one eye. 'He is not my husband, so why should it matter?'

"It doesn't matter… except out of my interest in your opinions."

She swished her mane. "Braid my mane again and I shall tell you. It's so nice not to chew on my own hair when I'm eating."

I giggled. "I don't have that problem anymore, since Hugo had to cut my hair off. It's hardly long enough to make it to my chin. Shall I get Haldir to fetch extra food and water for you then, while I braid your mane?"

She nodded and I turned around to lean out of my stall. My husband, however, was right in front of me, leaning on the gate and watching my one-sided conversation in amusement.

"You see, my love? I am not the only one to have bonded with a mortal from another world."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you mind, dear?"

"Not at all. If I may have a kiss from you…" he smiled wickedly and I leaned in close to his face temptingly. "Gal's before Hal's, my dear ellon. I shall braid her hair and afterwards fetch the food and water myself, if you seek to pry a reward from your wife."

He bowed his head and smiled bitterly. "As you wish."

Rolling my eyes, I cupped the side of his face and pressed my lips to his. "What I mean is kisses are free, not favours won."

Haldir's smile became more genuine.

Eroyn moved up beside me and made as though to sniff his body for food. He huffed at her and spoke Sindarin before heading out of the stables.

Moving to her neck so I could braid her mane, I asked, "What did he just say to you?"

She snorted as though she were affronted by his comment. 'Yes, I will feed you, you bossy creature.'

I giggled. "So… will you tell me now what you think of elves and my husband?"

The mare whinnied a laugh. 'You are like one of those nagging children.' She stopped to consider what she would say next. 'I think the Elves are lovely and noble and superior with horses, generally. However, it is not a secret that you humans put their race on a pedestal, and that is not healthy. I am a horse. I cannot become a human, so why should I want to be one? As for your husband, I think him uncommonly ill-tempered for an elf, and consequently enjoy being unpleasant to the ellon. However, I do admire his love for you. He knows your hearts and acted accordingly, even against your better judgment. Underneath your worries and fears, I know you are happy belonging with him.'

Haldir came back and stocked the two stalls up with hay, apples and water just as I finished braiding.

I bowed slightly to my mare. "Thank you for that, Eroyn, it was enlightening. I shall leave you to rest now."

'And I shall not keep you any longer from jumping your husband's bones, as you so eloquently put it.'

I giggled and blushed as I left the stables.

"What was that about?" the ellon asked curiously. Taking Haldir's hand, I lead him up through the empty city to what would be our lodgings for the night.

A few hours later, to the sound of people filling up the city and preparing for a great feast as we both lay naked on the floor in one of the guest rooms, Haldir grinned wickedly. "Ah… So _that's_ what that was about."

**_AN: Hello, lovely readers. Part 3 of this story may be a little while and feedback would be most appreciated in the meantime. I have an idea of how I wish the story to end, it's just getting there that I'm still working out._**

**_So, Elise's adventure in Middle Earth will be coming to a close, much to her dismay. How do you think she should continue to spend her time, now that she has a little bub on the way? And should she tell Haldir?_**

**_Also, what _was_ she doing in that burning building in the first place?_**

**_Reviews are treasured!_**


End file.
